Oh, sweet revenge
by Onria
Summary: It's about Levy and Gajeel on their first mission, and Levys dark secret from her past. Gajeel x Levy, for now I'll rate it K
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1._

_An angels smile_

_I'm not too good at english yet, but please bear with me!_

It was a ordinary day at Fairy tail, the sun was shining, Cana was drinking again and Elfman was talking abot being a man. But Jet and Droy was in the pits of despair. A minute ago Levy told them she wanted to a mission with Gajeel. She sat before them with her sunny smile while trying to cheer them up.

"Don't do this to us Levy! What if he hurts you? Or worse, what if he does something perverted!" Jet said.

"Well, he did save me three times now, didn't he? He won't hurt me, though I'm not sure about the last part," she said stumbling.

"But you can take us instead of him!" Droy complained.

"No way, I can't drag you in to this! You're way too weak," she said, only throwing them deeper into despair.

They understood that whatever they did, she would go with Gajeel anyway, making the even more depressed. After a while, with many failed attempts to cheer them up, she went to the bar, where Mira served drinks. With a heavy sigh Levy sat in one of the chairs. Mira heard her sigh, and in a flash she was before the blue haired girl, believing she had some juicy gossip on going.

"Is there something wrong, Levy?" Mira said with a ridiculously sweet voice and with an evil glance in her eye.

"You don't happen to know where Gajeel is?" Levy said.

"Hm? Last I checked he returned from a mission yesterday," she said.

"That's great! So where is he now?" she said with a big smile.

"You could check at his house," Mira said while scribbling down his address.

"Thank you very much!" Levy said as she ran out of the guild.

His house was just a couple of minutes from the guild, so she decided to walk. His house looked surprisingly normal. She knocked on the door, and soon she heard a grumbling and footsteps. The door opened revealing Gajeels face. He looked very tired, and his hair was even messier than usual. He stares at her a second.

"Hi, may I come in?" she said.

He looked down at the small and fragile mage in chock.

"Shit!" he said closing the door.

She heard him throw around things until he opened the door again.

"Yeah, come in if ya want," he grumbled.

She walked into the room seeing a catastrophe of iron, furniture and clothes. And there was some mystical smell in the room too. Lily came out of a room rubbing his eyes.

"What's all the commo-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw Levy.

"I came here to talk with Gajeel," She said with a nervous laughter.

He slowly backed into the room again, not letting his eyes shift away for even a second. Levy, confused over the weird reaction, sat down on the couch.

"What do you want?" Gajeel asked.

"Would you do a job with me? There's no one else who can do this, please!" she begged, with a hint of despair in her eyes.

"Depends on, what the job?" He said sighing, unable to resist the girls prayer.

She shone up like the sun.

"Really? If you come with me to the guild, I'll show you!" She said with a big smile.

He looked at her a second, and then he laughed a bit. Interesting girl we got here, eh? he thought to himself.


	2. AUTHORS ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hello everybody! As you might see, i'm Onria.

So first off, i absolutely, absolutely, positively ADORE all the nice reviews I've gotten! Really, it made my day! :*

Now to some explanation. When I first made this it was my first time ever doing fanfiction. I was so incredibly nervous when I published it, I immediately logged out as soon as it was up and going. And then, I may or may not have forgotten the password. When I got my first review I was too nervous to look at it and just dropped it like that. Now years later, I've honestly forgotten where I was going with this. Like for real. So it's safe to assume I'm never gonna update this, like ever lol.

HOWEVER, I am writing a new piece, just to make it up to you who've actually had the patience to read the first page of this. It will be uploaded shortly, most likely today (15th of july 2014), if I get the time. It'll be a very sad one-shot, based off things I've seen on tumblr.

But hey at least, my writing has improved? So the new piece will be even better?

Thank you all, and I'm so sorry again!

Love, Onria.

(P.S. it took me like an hour to navigate this site)


End file.
